vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
116480-global-channel-a-thing-everyone-should-automatically-have
Content ---- ---- Yeah, but you can... opt out of it. At least have it as an option to opt out of. I'd rather be aware of something and opt out, then not know that something exists that could provide community and help. Imagine running around as a new person in this game and seeing no chat, no other person near you and having no idea IF there's a way to talk to other people because there's no way to find out. You're just going to think that no one is playing it... (worse than people already think). I was in beta too for a year as well. Chat was... chat. At least there were people to talk to and I knew people were on and willing to reply to sensible LFM requests. | |} ---- ---- yet another "its on the players not the game" post, for real? how is seeing chat activity a bad thing? ok so when players come back and it gets overwhelming turn it off, or maybe make advice global, but having people able to answer noobs questions, without putting resonsibilty on new players for figuring out how to get said info, is not a bad t hing | |} ---- The second most common question I answered in the months of global channels, was "how do I turn this channel off?" The only reason "where do I go to learn tradeskills?" was more common was because there weren't any map markers for it yet. Global Channels are a lot less desirable than some people think. | |} ---- sure when its a new launch and there are thousands of players but now? ive been here since the start and rerolled today, i had no skill bar on my new character i thought i was bugged (reset tutorials with megaserver) i asked in /z 4 times worried i was *cupcake*ed , no answer had there been a global it would have been dealt with in seconds "you get it with first weapon" i know it seems like a small point, but it doesnt take big points to turn people off thats just an example, not to say anything of "where is the cooking trainer in daradune" a question i couldnt get answered in week 1 let alone now | |} ---- Yeah. RP chat channel is a LOT different than global channel. That's like comparing apples with machine guns. Why are they different? Because RP'ing is a very sensitive thing that a small portion of the community is into. Of COURSE it's going to be an opt in situation. On the opposite end of the spectrum, learning and trying to find out new things about the game is something that, almost guaranteed, everyone playing the game is going to need. "It's not rocket science when you start a new game to get the hang of different systems, Chat included. " Not everyone is as experienced of a player in MMO's as you are. Assuming that everyone is just going to 'get it' is sort of a flawed concept. | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- ---- Absolutely agree. Example: GW2 did a GREAT job of this by implementing random dailies, bounties, and REAL REWARDS for killing world bosses on all maps. People were motivated by REWARDS (chance at getting good gear drops, AWESOME skins, rare drops, pets, etc.) and came together everyday on old zones to repeat content. It was a great way to make the world seem populated. Hopefully the contract system IS like that. (On a side note - I would go back to my least favorite map - Wilderrun - if I knew I had a chance at an amazing costume piece, pet, or mount. This is SO important for a lot of people - even though I think people joke around about it. I'm pretty sure all 50 of my guildmates would grind things in other zones just for a tuxedo... or a lopp mount. Not even joking.) I guess, global advice - or whatever - channel could be a good temporary fix until things get worked out for future content? | |} ---- ---- I mean, global chat is already LFM chat - on any server. You're always going to get random conversations that no one cares about. For the most part though, WarhoundLFM (PergoLFM) has been totally fine and really helpful. The only difference between the player created LFM chat and a potential global LFM/advice chat is that EVERYONE has it (including new people). My point is - people can always ask "how do I turn this off?" - and then they can leave, but at least they know that people exist. | |} ---- ---- But it would backfire badly if what really happened is they learned that crappy people exist. :P I'm not saying it would go down like that, but, it could. There's plenty of pessimism to go around right now. | |} ---- ---- ---- Map chat worked in Guild Wars 2. Don't get me wrong Stabbie, if everyone was like you in game global chat would be great, unfortunately most people are dicks and douchnozzels. And yes it really is that hard to turn off global chat. Many people are compulsed by it, they'll turn it on and off, and many wont keep their hands off of it. plus many others will feel as though they are missing out on possibilities if they do turn off the chat. In fact Global chat is such a strong device in some games that companies will successfully sell global chat cash shop premium items. The problem with global chat is that more shitty people use it than good people. | |} ---- ---- But this isn't GW2. GW2 was successful because they HAD people at other zones because of rewards. No matter if there is map chat that expands across the entire continent or not, NO ONE WILL BE THERE to talk. Again, I'd love to hear any other ideas to help people know about the option to join chat and find other people. I haven't heard one idea to help this problem. Something needs to be done. As it is, poor Flo X has to sit in lower zones as an alt to use his player time to advertise the Warhound Leveling Circle so people aren't alone. He shouldn't have to do that. What would you rather have? A majority of people leave because no one plays this game or some people leave because they can't handle turning off a chat / using the ignore button? | |} ---- Because we have a year plus of beta that tells us it doesn't work. Not just weeks of picked testers, we have stress tests, event weekends, etc where thousands of new folk were added. They always without fail became hellish. It was usually only a handful of people causing trouble, but they could then manage to easily *cupcake* off hundreds of people and ruin the experience in minutes. We know it doesn't work. The devs could easily have kept it running when the game went live, and they quite correctly chose not to based on the way things went during beta. | |} ---- Stabbie, it didn't work in beta. It doesn't work in Tera, it's only ever been abused unless it was purchased, and even then people whom purchase it only ever use it for market associated shouts. Yes it would be nice to have a large scale communication platform. Yes something needs to be done. I don't think a chat system alteration is really going to change that. carbine's flawed design in super fast leveling and split factions are going to do far more damage. There's a lot of issues with this game that need to be fixed that will help benefit the game. Carbine just has to act on them. One of the reasons I came back to forums is to try to feed carbine advice and contribute whatever I can to help them. Whether they listen or not isn't up to me. I don't want this game to die, and I'm not entirely sure a simple chat change will be the thing that changes the game's outcome. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Pretty much this. We used to have Global Channels during beta, while these worked fine at the beginning because of the beta being really closed (CBT3 and before). The moment it the beta did expand, Global Channels were just a complete mess and that's one of the reason why they got removed. While we completely understand that the current tighter community could benefit from Global Channels, making a design change solely based on the current status of population isn't good. At the moment there isn't any plan to reintroduce Global Channels. | |} ---- ---- Beta is not live. Players in beta aren't paying a sub, they're not invested in an ongoing game with a community that will remain mostly static. I don't know why you'd point to beta and claim that's a valid reason why a social tool isn't necessary six months post-launch. Also, is this really a 'design change'? Adding a chat channel? Really? Finally, I'm a little baffled that you folks feel this is a 'current population' situation. The population hasn't changed for the better at all, if anything it's declining, and there's no reason I can think of to believe it will suddenly bounce back any time before Wildstar's first expansion or another critical change, like F2P. This is your population, Carbine. It's not going to get much better over the next 2-3 months. | |} ---- I mean, I understand that channels can get hectic. I've played this game in beta since last August (so I was in beta for nine months). I was around for the channel boom. It was annoying, but I also found groups to queue with from it, which is the point, right? But this is just one person's opinion and I'm the type of person that can ignore dumb comments / find humor in dumb people. I understand that many people aren't like that. What I do know though is that lower zone populations are almost non-existent, and with no knowledge of a potential global chat to join, people can be deterred from playing by thinking that this game is dead. Leveling alone can be pretty sad. :( I know that I and several other people would totally help lowbies out, if we had a better way to reach out to them besides having to actively sit in said lower level zones. And I want this community to grow - I want it to thrive and for people to know there's a community to join at the end of the empty hallway. When they see ZERO people in the game and queues don't ever pop for pvp or dungeons/adventures, it really doesn't help... at all. And think about it - those five man quests in lower zones? Are never going to get done if you aren't already in a guild and that's really sad to me. :-/ I just really hope there's some plan happening for reintroducing lowbie zones for rewards (for whatever contracts or glory is), just so some of those places are populated briefly again. Otherwise, I don't know what else to say or suggest. | |} ---- ---- ---- I mean, I would totally grind some dumb rare or mob in Whitevale FOR HOURS if it dropped a glittering unicorn mount that shat rainbows. It doesn't even need to be a unicorn. It could be a dumb hat. I love dumb hats. Just saying. | |} ---- I literally laughed out loud in real life. | |} ---- Beta was actually similar to Live in the respect that there was a static community invested in the ongoing game, and a regular cycle of people dropping in and out (on Friend Passes, 7 Day Passes, and the free 30 days) who have no plans to subscribe and stay. Even then, we dealt with people who were allegedly invested in the game who just logged on to complain for days at a time. Kind of like the forums where there are certain regular posters who regularly threaten to leave, complain often, and yet still just hang around acting miserable (and by extension trying to make other people miserable). There's a system out there for people who want global comms. It takes a bit more work *gasp*, and the people already tied into it would be well served to go around and make it clear to new people that the system exists, but it is there and it works fine. No need to force feed it to everyone and deal with all the problems that would cause, when a small amount of work from the people who want it would get them exactly what they're looking for. | |} ---- ---- There is. Go use it. | |} ---- Or an equally small amount of work from the people who are paid to work could be applied to potentially fix some of the problems that are caused by inaction. Based on what I've read from many different posters, beta community in general was a mostly positive atmosphere looking forward to game launch. Today we're a fearful community trying to gut through six months of bad press and middle-quality product. Similarities between the two scenes do exist but personally, playing today feels nothing like playing in beta, as far as the community and vibe goes. | |} ---- Guess what? The same amount of effort to turn it on, you use to turn it off. However, I think that assuming new people automatically know there is a global chat somewhere out there is a seriously flawed concept. Most, if not all new people, have NO CLUE that a global chat exists. That's the problem. | |} ---- hmmm im not sure if you have a great idea of how population is right now. its a huge problem. so much so that many of my guild members talk about getting a global chat because it is THAT hard to find other active players. throw a rock in thayd and youll hear it bounce on the other side of the map. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE push this to a dev, or the dev group so they can look into this. | |} ---- yupp. another problem is that the main city chats are so quiet that its hard to get access or info regarding these global chats. and they arent technically global because not everyone can see them already. they should be deemed 'open chats', meaning anyone is open to join them. but without seeing the chat flicker of the global chats, its like being in a basketball gym all by yourself. completely silent. | |} ---- I don't know any game companies that deliberately do things that they know will cause them more headaches than it would solve. Sure they make mistakes that end up hurting them, but specifically doing something of marginal benefit and significant headache isn't normal. But that's a problem that can be solved without turning on automatic global channels. Hang out in low level zones a couple times a week, encourage people to join channels and explain how to do it, and eventually there's a natural momentum even when there aren't people out there actively recruiting. I know this for a fact, since that's exactly how things went in City of Heroes which had Opt In global channels. With opt in, the choice is with the player and if they go look and end up seeing something they don't enjoy, they leave again. With opt out a spontaneous bad experience can and will happen and create the image that the company doesn't care how people treat each other or act in their game. One jerk's bad day could ruin the fun for dozens of new players who don't know what they're in for and didn't make a conscious choice to open themselves up to it. | |} ---- where? | |} ---- ---- Sorry - but this isn't like City of Heroes. Low level zones are so under-populated that any new player is completely alone and has no connection to ANY of the people that know about the chat channel. And suggesting to sit in a zone to spam chat about chat is... so absolutely absurd. Like anyone is going to pay $15 a month to do that. Come on, dude. With opt-in - and this is what I keep saying over and over again - is that NO ONE KNOWS ABOUT IT. No one will know about it unless there's an ad placed somewhere from Carbine. Making a consumer/player of the game sacrifice their gameplay to make this game feel like an MMO to new players is flat out dumb. -------------- Just start playing at Warhound server (PVP), I'm at level 22 in Dominion faction. Why did not anyone say anything in the chat? The game is really dead as everyone says? This was posted today in our forum again. Big problem. | |} ---- How about a login message to everyone who logs in saying there's a global channel they could op-in to partake into. If it turns out to be toxic and bad, just remove the login message. Yes a person might be a "troll" and aim to ruin the day of several others, but that person can sit in the capital and ruin the said day for the said persons anyway, just a bit later instead of when they are fresh out of the arkships. What's the difference really? And as last thing the devs are listening, right? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- As long as server population is as low as it is today, a global channel would definitely help. I found new players desperately searching for a guild invitation and got none, because no 50er could read them in the zone chat. And a guild overview and search function is also missing. Asking for help, for support when questing, for small N+ group quests, is infrequently successfull. Not because higher levels don´t want to help, but because they can't read the requests. Having found a guild, doesn't always solve the problem, because many guild members are inactive, and the 5 of 300 online, must not be motivated to help noobs. Still one can´t reach all the other players in other zones. In consequence you feel allone, not supported, frustrated, and you can read all those posts here in the forum. So I would strongly endorse switching on global chat. | |} ----